I'll Save You
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt is a lonely teen who get bullied. When he meets Blaine, a WatchMan who is sent to protect and help him, he learns that maybe he isn't so lonely after all. But will Blaine love him enough to stay?  Kurt's Point Of View
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever get that feeling that someone is following you? I have that right now. I know I am on a street so people aren't a rare occurrence, but this is different. It's odd.

All of the sudden, the feeling of anxiety comes. I know why. That feeling of being followed could indeed be my worst nightmare coming alive. And because I'm not at school, it becomes so much worse. What if it's the stupid jocks who bully me every day at school? What if they're following me right now? It may be possible. Surely they wouldn't as I am heading to the safety of my home where my slightly overprotective dad is? Right?

I picked up speed and turned the corner. My heart rate was picking up. As I kept walking, as casual as possible, I look over my shoulder. No one is on the street behind me. No one. So why do I still feel like I'm being followed? I take a deep breath and keep walking. That feeling still continues and I hate it. I almost wish there indeed was someone following me so at least my feeling and hunch would be correct. I should have drove. That way this all could have been avoided. I sigh and keep walking.

Then I hear it. That sound of a dry leaf crunching on the pavement. I whip around. But no one is there. How is that possible? I don't feel sick, so I'm not hallucinating.

"Hey!"

I turn back around at the word. I am then face to face with some kid. Well, not a kid, a teenager. A shorter one, to be exact. His large hazel eyes are staring at me and he is grinning too. I jump back in surprise.

"Woah, don't fall!" he said, chuckling.

I stand up straight and stare at him. He has curly black hair that is gelled into place so much that I can only tell about the curls is because of the few loose ones that escaped the gel's hold.

"Uh, hi..." I said slowly. He was in my way.

"Hey!" he said again with a cute smile. Wait... Cute smile?

I smiled awkwardly and try to step to the side and pass him. He chuckles and steps in my way so I can't pass. I freeze and stare at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Blaine Anderson" he said.

I open my mouth to at least tell him my name, but he speaks again.

"And you are Kurt Hummel."

I freeze again. How did he know?

"Um, how do you know that?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's my job" Blaine says with a smile.

I don't even know how to respond to that.

"You see" he continues, "I am a WatchMan."

"A what?"

"A WatchMan" Blaine says. "My job is to protect and watch over people. People like you."

This was only getting too weird. Time to make an exit.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" I said, trying to pass him again.

"Okay, where are we going?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"WE aren't going anywhere. I am going home" I tell him.

"Kurt, you don't understand" Blaine says to me. "I'm not a creepy as you think. Just hear me out. There is a force in the universe. What it does is watch over people who are in danger of others. You are one of the people we watch. And then, just before it gets really serious, someone is sent to help and protect you. That's me!"

"So because I am bullied, they send you to protect me?" I ask to confirm.

"Yup."

"So the bullying is gonna get really serious?" I asked, worried.

"Yes. How do you go to school?" Blaine asks me.

"I drive or walk."

"No, how do you get IN the school?"

"The east doors. They're closest to my locker" I say.

Blaine smiles. "Right. Well, tomorrow, if you go in those doors, you'll be greeted by the football players. And, they will all be holding golf clubs and slushies."

I gasp and go pale. "R-really?"

"Yeah. So that's why I'm here" Blaine said. "To protect you."

That was sweet. But I'm not telling him that. "Okay..." I say, shifting my position.

"So, do you wanna talk?" Blaine asked.

"Um...okay..." I said. If his odd story is true, I might as well talk to him. I mean, he possibly saved me from death, depending on what the jocks decide to do with those gold clubs.

"Great!" Blaine smiles and takes my hand. I flinch a bit, but he seems to miss that and pull me along the street to the local park. We sit down on the blue metal bench. I'm still a bit dizzy from the fact that he was holding my hand. Voluntarily.

I face him. "So..."

Blaine looks uncomfortable and he keeps glancing around. "Do you got any books or magazines or something in your bag?" He asks me, looking at my brown designer bag that I placed by my feet on the ground.

"Um, yeah..." I pull out a fashion magazine. "Why?"

"Put it on your lap, and open it up" Blaine instructs. I do that, but I don't understand why. "And keep looking down at it."

"Why?" I ask.

"So that if people see you, they'll think you are just reading in the park" Blaine explains. I still have no idea what he means. I glance up and him, and hopefully, he can see the confusion on my face.

He does. "You see, I'm not...visible...to people."

"I can see you" I pointed out with a smile.

"Well, because I want you to see me. I can change it up" Blaine smiled.

"Oh." I nodded. I look down at my magazine but not because Blaine said to do that. I look down when I'm uncomfortable.

Neither of us said anything for a minute. Or two. Actually, time felt so long so I have no idea how long it was.

"You seem...not comfortable" Blaine said slowly, breaking the silence.

"Well, I've never done this before" I inform him.

"I know. The whole WatchMan thing can be a bit odd at first, but I'll explain it all, it's not very-" Blaine starts

"No" I cut him off. He paused and stares at me, waiting for me to continue. "I mean the whole sitting and talking thing" I say quietly.

Blaine's eyes widen. "Really? You mean you don't sit and talk with a friend ever?"

"You have to actually have friends to do that" I said slowly.

I look back down.

"You don't have friends?" Blaine asks quietly. You can practically hear the sadness and compassion in his voice.

"No" I answer. And that was the truth. "Well, I'm in a Glee club at school so I have acquaintances that talk to me, but only about music or other people in the school" I right away regret telling him that. I mean, now I just sound totally pathetic.

"Oh" Blaine was silent. Totally judging me. I wanted to get up and run away, but I knew that he'd just follow me.

Then Blaine looked up at me. "Well, now you have one!"

"A friend?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Well, we just met like fifteen minutes ago. And if you were sent here, it's not really by choice" I said. Really, I was just subconsciously getting rid of any possible ways before I get broken hearted.

"Yes, I was sent here, but I did have so choice in who I was sent to" Blaine smiled.

I looked up at him and our eyes met for a second.

"What are you saying?" I ask. "That you chose me?"

"Yeah I am" Blaine nodded with a kind smile.

"Why?" I was party touched and partly in doubt. No one would ever chose me. That's the way it is.

"I had my reasons."

I paused. "You going to share them?"

"Nope" Blaine said with a grin.

I roll my eyes.

"So do you have any questions about the whole WatchMan thing? I can tell you have questions. So ask away!" Blaine prompted with an arm wave.

I shifted in my seat. "Um... Well...how can you tell what the jocks were going to do to me tomorrow?"

"We can tell the future" Blaine said, obviously proud.

"Oh. And why can't people see you?" I ask going through my list of questions.

"It can be dangerous" Blaine said simply.

"And when do you leave?" I ask.

"It depends. When it is confirmed that you are in no danger, I can go" Blaine said. "But there are other things too..." His voice got quieter at the end.

"Like?"

"Like...if we are in danger too, then we leave and a new WatchMan takes over. But then there are ways to never leave."

"I may be stuck with you for life?" I gasp.

"Well, don't be so happy about it" Blaine said sarcastically. I could feel a blush. The way I said it, it did sound mean.

"Not with you. If...certain things...happen, I become a full human and can live life here" Blaine said.

"What kind of certain things?" I asked.

"Like if I fall in love" Blaine said, looking at the rows of trees. I didn't say anything but I could tell he was sorta struggling to keep his voice casual.

"Oh" I say. I consider saying more, but I decided against it.

"A-any more questions?" Blaine asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah. Give me an estimate how long you will be protecting me for" I say. I'm curious. I wanna know.

"Um...that's a tough one. It's just a guess, but maybe a month. Or so. You're bullying situation seems pretty intense. I don't think a week will cut it" Blaine said slowly.

"A month? Where will you stay the whole time?" I gasp. "Because I'd invite you to stay at my house, but I'm not sure how cool my dad would be with this all. But I can't let you stay somewhere else when you are here for me and I-"

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine laughed and stopped me.

I stopped talking and blushed. "Sorry, I ramble often..."

"No worries. It's funny" Blaine smiled widely.

I smiled. I mean, who wouldn't. He pretty much said he liked my annoying habit.

"Look, don't worry about me or where I stay. It's all worked out" Blaine nodded. "We are here to worry about you."

"Wow. Three people who care" I said sarcastically. Yet it was all truth.

Blaine chuckled. I think he knew I wasn't joking either.

I flip the page of the magazine in my lap and shiver.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked, noticing.

"No" I lied. Why be a bother?

"You're lying" Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine" I assure Blaine.

"No, I don't believe you!" Blaine smiled and announced. He took off his black coat and put it around my small frame.

"Blaine, Blaine, really, I'm fine!" I said, trying to shake off the coat, but Blaine kept it on me.

"Nope" Blaine said with a silly smile.

I stopped fighting to get it off and sat still with a huff. I turned to look at him. "What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"I'm not technically a full human, so no" Blaine said. He scooted closer to me. Our shoulders were touching. My heart beat quickened.

"See? Isn't that better?" Blaine asked, patting my arm.

"A bit" I say. Actually, it was a lot better, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"So any more questions?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, yes" I smiled. "How is this going to work from now on? Like, are you always gonna be following me but no one will see you?"

"Not all the time" Blaine said. "But I'll be there when you need me."

I nodded. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not really" Blaine admitted. "I know a lot about you because I've been watching you for a while."

"What a creep" I joke.

Blaine laughs. He has such a great laugh. "Yeah, I know I sound like a complete stalker, but I'm not."

"Oh, well I feel a whole lot better now!" I roll my eyes.

Blaine smirked. "Yes, I'm already doing great at my job!"

"So do you have magic powers or something?" I ask. It was such a nerdy question, but I kinda really wanted to know.

"Sorta. Not like magic wand powers. That's all fake. It's more like mind powers" Blaine said.

"That's so cool!" I exclaim. It really was. Maybe if I had powers, people wouldn't think I was so lame. Oh, there goes my stupid overactive imagination again.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"You're phone is ringing" Blaine said, his eyes looking at my bag.

"Oh, shoot. I didn't hear that. Thanks!" I reach down and dig through my bag, pulling out my phone.

It's my dad.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Kurt? Where are you?" He asks me.

"I'm at the park" I answer.

"By yourself?"

"Um..." I freeze. Do I tell him about Blaine? Can I? I look at Blaine, who is watching me. He shakes his head no.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm just reading, Dad" I say slowly.

"Well, come on home" my dad says.

"Sure thing!" I say. "Bye!" I hang up. I love my Dad but sometimes he can be so over protective. I need freedom too sometimes!

"Your dad?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah. I have to go" I stand up and shove the magazine in my bag.

"Okay. I'll walk you home" Blaine said, standing up too.

"I really don't think that's necessary" I mumble.

"Maybe so. But it's happening anyway" Blaine gives me a charming smile.

We walk home. It's nothing special. We walk and talk. Yet, I enjoy every moment of it. It's all new to me. Having someone who talks to you and cares. Someone who doesn't insult and threaten you all the time. Almost too good to be true.

We arrive at my house.

"Here we are" I tell him.

"I know."

"Oh, yes. The stalker" I roll my eyes. Blaine laughs. Then comes the awkward silence. We just kinda smile and stare between each other and the house.

Finally, Blaine speaks.

"So, I'll be off now. I may see you tomorrow morning, I may not. Just remember, don't go in the east doors at your school. But I swear I'll see you after school" Blaine said with a smile.

"What if the jocks come find me?" I ask, a bit frantic.

"They won't" Blaine assures me. I'm not much of a trusting person, but I couldn't find a reason not to trust Blaine.

"You'll be fine" Blaine tells me with a confident smile.

"And if there's trouble?" I ask to be sure.

Blaine smiles. "I'll save you."

That was all I needed. We said our goodbyes and I walked into my warm house.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just meters away from the school doors. Not the east doors, however. I walked into the west doors and took the long way to my lockers. It wasn't easier, but I knew it was for my safety.

I quickly got my books from my locker and shut the door. I still had a few minutes before class started. I walked down the hall. As I walked, I saw them. The jocks. In their hands, they all carried a large cup that I right away knew were filled with slushies. The cold demons. Two of the jocks held sleek golf clubs. I froze. Blaine was right. I ducked behind a group of chatty girls to that the jocks wouldn't see me. Luckily, I had no classes with any of them except for a few glee club football players, so I wouldn't have to face them during school. And if I eat lunch under the stairs, I can totally avoid them. Yes, I was brilliant.

BRING!

I smiled. The school bell! I wasn't a nerd or anything and I wasn't a huge fan of learning and stuff, but I enjoyed being seen my people. Or in my case, witnesses. I stood up straight and walked to first class.

* * *

><p>The last bell had rung and the hall was swimming with people. I was silent, like always. There was no Glee club today and I wasn't happy. I liked Glee club. It was fun. I loved singing and so big sweaty jock could change that. I smiled to myself and shut my locker door. I walked down the hallway. I was going to walk the long way out and hopefully avoid the jocks again. I had managed all day to do so.<p>

"Hey Kurt!" I heard someone call. It was Tina.

"Hello" I said politely, turning around.

"Are you going home?" Tina asked.

"Yeah" I said while nodded.

"Sweet, well bye!" Tina saw Mike down the hall and ran off with a smile. She ran to him and he hugged her.

I smiled sadly. They were cute and I'm glad she was happy with him, but they only made people like me feel even more lonely than we already are. I shook the sad thoughts from my head and turned the corner of the hall.

"Hey Lady!"

I froze. Only a few people called me that and I hated every one of them. And sure enough, they were all gathered there. My blood ran cold and I went pale. I slowly turned to the left. And there they were. Frowns and sneers were on their faces but it was also amusement.

"What do you want?" I mustered up the words and tried to sound as confident as I could.

"We didn't see you this morning. We waited by the doors and you never came" one jock sneered. I think his name was Azimio.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate for you" I said with a slight frown.

"Don't sass me, Lady!" Azimio frowned. He took a step closer to me, as does all the other football players. How is it that two minutes ago, the hallways were full and loud and now, when I needed someone, they were empty.

"Now you listen here" Azimio said, poking my chest with one fat finger. Yes, he was that close to me. I could smell the pickles and energy drinks on his breath. It was gross. "I don't like you. You don't deserve to be here. You are a waste. A girly waste. Now, who told you about our little meeting that was gonna happen this morning? Who told you?" He demanded, poking me. Each poke got a bit harder.

Blaine. Blaine told me. But I couldn't risk telling Azimio that. He'd not only hurt me, but he'd probably hurt Blaine too. Speaking of Blaine, where was he? Part of me wondered, but I knew the answer. He came to his senses and ditched me- the loser. Why am I not surprised?

"No one told me" I said firmly.

"Liar!" Azimio said, pushing me. I hit the wall behind me. "Stop lying, man!"

"I'm not" I said.

Azimio pushed me down. I fell to the floor. The other jocks stepped closer and I knew what was coming. Pain.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

I looked up, the world blurry from my tears. I recognized that voice.

"Kurt?"

"Go away" I said, as firmly as I could.

"No. Kurt, please talk to me" Blaine said again.

"Go away, Blaine" I said again.

My eyes were shut and my head was resting against my knees. My breathing was heavy. I heard Blaine slide to the ground and sit next to me.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine said quietly. He put his hand on my arm. I winched and flinched. "Sorry" Blaine muttered, removing his hand.

"This is your fault, I hope you know" I said.

"I know and I am so sorry" Blaine said.

"You lied to me. You said you'd save me" I keep going. I was mad. But mostly mad at myself for even thinking for a moment that Blaine cared and could be trusted.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Really" Blaine said.

"No you're not. You are like all the others. You don't care for me at all!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder. I was practically screaming now. Tears kept pouring down my face.

"Kurt, that's not true! I really do care!" Blaine protested.

"Because you have to!" I screamed. "It's your stupid job!"

"No, I actually care because I do" Blaine said. His voice never changed, while mine was like ten octives higher.

"Just go" I said, a bit quieter. "Just leave me."

"I'm not going to do that" Blaine said.

"Why not? Do you enjoy getting people's trust and then breaking it all down?" I ask loudly.

"Not at all!" Blaine said, suddenly sounding very defensive.

I didn't respond. Mostly because I could still taste blood. And also because I was too weak to fight a battle I know I'd win.

"I am sorry" Blaine said for like the sixth time.

"Just...tell me why" I mumble. "Why didn't you help me?"

Blaine took a deep breath. I honestly couldn't tell if he was thinking of a lie or preparing to talk a lot. I waited.

"Kurt, this morning I went back to my...world and I got into a small issue. You see, in my past assignments as a WatchMan, I had some issues. The people were afraid and they weren't co-operative. It was hard. I didn't do so well. They were going to discharge me. Really, I shouldn't have come to you and someone else should have. But...I dunno, I somehow really wanted to go to you. I'm not sure why...and maybe I never will, but I don't regret it at all. Anyways, today when I went back to my world and they were gonna discharge me, I felt like I let myself down. And more importantly, I let you down. I knew you'd run into them today and I was totally planning on being back for you, I swear. But I had to beg them to let me still work with you and to hold off on the discharging until you are safe. They eventually agreed and then I raced here. And here we are now. I'm really, really sorry that I couldn't be here for you and I swear I'll never let you down again. And I-" Blaine's words faltered.

I didn't move. I believed his story. It was...touching. I looked up slowly. Blaine was sitting next to me, looking down at the floor. His eyes were watery. Was he crying? I felt a bit sad for him too.

Finally, he noticed me watching him.

I quickly glanced back down. I stretched out my legs that, for the last while, been against my chest and the rest for my chin.

"I forgive you" I said quietly.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

I nod, but don't speak.

"Thank you. And just so you know, I am really seriously in all honesty sorry" Blaine said.

"I know" I said. "And I'm glad you can stay with me for a little while longer." That was the truth.

"I am too" Blaine said. "You're really cool."

I'm not sure why, but I laugh. Not like full out laughing, but a meaningful chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine asks.

"You said I was cool. I'm not cool" I say with an eye roll. You see, the difference between me and the normal teenager is that I know who I am and where I am in life. I know I'm not cool. I know I'm fabulous. On the inside. I know what I can do and who I'll be. I'm not cool.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "I think you're cool."

"I think you're crazy" I said. Sarcasm-my natural reaction to life. "I'm not cool. If I was, do you think I'd be covered in bruises now? Do you think I'd be the loner I am now? Of course not." I didn't even give him a chance to answer.

Blaine sighed. He knew I was right. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes."

"Badly?"

"Pretty marked up" I knew that under my clothes there was many darkening bruises. Many. "Do you know why?" I ask suddenly.

"Why what?" Blaine lookes over at me.

"Why they bully me? Because I do" I say.

Blaine doesn't speak. I know he is waiting for me to go on.

"It's because I'm gay" I look down. Not because I'm ashamed. I'm not. I look down because Blaine's wide hazel eyes are on me. "I'm gay and everyone knows it. Yet, no one accepts it and so they hit me and beat me, as if it'll make me straight..." I felt the tears coming again and sure enough I felt them roll down my cheeks.

Blaine saw this, to my embarrassment. He sighed and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. The next thing I know, I was curled up against him, sobbing.

"Kurt, I know it's hard now, but it'll get better" Blaine whispered down to me.

"No it won't" I say firmly. That's the truth. It's been like this for years.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm gay too" Blaine said slowly.

I raise my head slowly to look at him. His face was sad and that only made my cry more.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask quietly. I mean, if he had been watching me for so long, he must have known I was gay. So why didn't he tell me?

"WatchMan don't really share their life because we focus on your life" Blaine answered.

"Thank you" I whisper after a while.

"For?"

"For telling me" I said. "And for choosing me."

"You're welcome" Blaine said.

I take a deep breath. Oh, yeah, I'm still in Blaine's warm embrace and his arm is still wrapped tightly around me. And also, his dorky sweater is now wet with my tears.

After a moment, I make an effort to stand up. But that's not because I don't enjoy the embrace. I slowly stand up. Slower than normal, because I am in an excruciating amount of pain thanks to the jocks.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked. He must have noticed me wincing in pain.

"Yeah" I nod and finally stand up straight. "It just hurts."

Blaine's eyes grew sad and I almost started to cry just from that.

"What time is it?" I ask. I actually have no idea what time it is or how long I've been in here.

"It's almost four-thirty" Blaine said, closing his eyes.

"How do you know without a watch?" I ask, noticing that he just closed his eyes when he answered.

Blaine smiled. "That's one of my mind powers."

"Okay, cool" I nod with a half smile. "So now what?"

"You need to go home" Blaine said. "And try to heal yourself."

"I don't think bruises over bruises over bruises can be healed very quickly" I frown a bit and say.

And again, Blaine gets that sad puppy look that makes my heart break.

"Well, I'm going home" I sigh and take the bag that Blaine hands to me.

"Can I come?" Blaine asks quietly.

I don't know what to say. I'd love to talk and hang out with him more, but what about my dad? What will he say? Oh, well.

"Sure you can" I smile at Blaine.

Blaine smiles and we leave the school into the warm sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heyz!**

**So this was just some idea I had so I decided to write it. Let me know what you think and if I** **should continue. :)**

**check out my glee blog**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	3. Chapter 3

The note was on the kitchen table. I was relieved to see it. Because that meant that my dad wasn't home. That means explaining the whole Blaine situation would be avoided...for now. I picked up the yellow note and read it.

'_Doing an emergency car repair, will be working late. If you can't/don't want to cook, I'll bring home pizza. Be home at 6:30ish. -Dad_'

I crumpled the note and turned to Blaine, who was looking at around.

"Where's your dad?" he asked.

"Working late" I said. "Which is a good thing. What am I supposed to tell him about you?"

Blaine smiled. "I guess we'll have to tell him the whole story."

"We?"

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "It's not like he'll believe you if I'm not there."

"I don't think he'll believe me even if you are there" I replied. "Are you hungry? Or can you eat? I don't know how you work."

Blaine laughed. "Yes I can eat. What do you have?"

"Uhh..." I opened the fridge. "Yoghurt, a variety of fruit, leftover casserole..." I turned back to Blaine. "Or do you want to make smoothies?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Blaine smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Okay. Just let me change my clothes. This is an original" I said and hurried off to my room. I took off my shirt and saw the array of deep purple bruises on my chest and arms. Most people would gasp at them, but I was past that. I took a blue T-shirt and put it on and then a navy sweater overtop. It wasn't my normal glamorous attire, but it was casual and comfy. I changed into a pair of black jeans. I exited my room and hurried up the stairs. Blaine was busy washing grapes at the sink. He had set out a bunch of fruit already too.

"Got bored?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to help" Blaine said, smiling at me.

"Oh, well thanks" I said and took out the blender.

"So how was your day?" Blaine asked with a silly grin.

I sighed. "Stupid."

"That's not positive" Blaine scolded.

"Yeah, but it's the truth" I said. It was. School was lame. The students are annoying, the teachers are bossy and the bullies were harsh.

"There must have been one good thing about your day" Blaine continued and put a handful of banana slices in the open blender.

"No" I said. There actually was nothing.

"Just one thing" Blaine kept asking.

"Well, I suppose this right now isn't so bad" I sighed. In fact, I was having fun. But I wasn't about to tell him.

"See?" Blaine smiled at me.

"What's the fact that I don't want to bash my head into a wall exactly right now proving?" I asked.

"It's proving that even on the darkest days, there's a bit of sunlight" Blaine said. He had dropped the cheesy smile and was staring right at me.

"How poetic" I rolled my eyes and dumped vanilla yoghurt into the blender.

"Thanks!" Blaine said. "And for what it's worth, I'm having fun now too."

I blushed a bit and avoided eye contact. Once the fruit and juice and other stuff was in the blender, Blaine put the lid on.

"Ready?" I asked, my finger hovering over the button.

Blaine nodded and propped himself up on the counter. I pressed the button and the blender started, making a loud sound. I held my hand on the top of the blender, ensuring the lid was on firmly.

"Why do you have to hold it?" Blaine asked, his voice loud because of the noise.

"Just to be sure" I giggled. "I don't want an explosion."

"That'd be cool!" Blaine laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling.

I rolled my eyes but laughed.

Blaine laughed more. "You're laugh is so contagious!"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked and pretended to watch the smoothie.

"Yes! It's so fun!"

I nodded, unsure how to react to that. I turned off the blender and took off the lid.

"Do you think it's ready?" I asked, peering down into the thick, creamy liquid.

"Yes" Blaine nodded and held out his glass.

I took the blender out of its stand. Then the phone rang. I sighed and set the blender down so I could run to the phone. We still had a phone with a curly cord attached to it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

It was my dad.

"Hey bud" he says on the line.

"Hi" I said. "What's up?"

"I just called to see if you want me to bring home a pizza or not?"

"Sure" I said. I haven't had pizza in a while so I'd forgo the grease and calories for one night.

"Great" my dad said. "See you in a while. Bye."

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone. "That was my dad" I said to Blaine. "He's bringing home pizza. I suppose you want to stay for dinner?"

"Can I?" Blaine asked, carrying over two glasses filled with smoothie. "Here."

Blaine walked over, both glasses in hand. And then, in a matter of five seconds, Blaine was on the ground, the glasses hit the floor with a clatter and smoothie was all over the front of my sweater and the floor.

Blaine stood up and gasped when he saw the mess. "Ohmygosh, Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

I blinked.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine. I just got smoothie all over my sweater. You're lucky I chose to dress for comfort rather than style" I smiled. Blaine smiled a bit and picked up the glasses. They were plastic so they didn't break.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine kept saying, an adorable blush on his face. "I can be so clumsy sometimes, it's not even funny. I'm so sorry!"

"Blaine, relax it's okay" I said. I stepped over the puddle of smoothie and got paper towel to clean it up.

Blaine helped and apologized several more times.

"Good thing we made a lot. There's still enough for us in the blender" Blaine said, once the mess was cleared.

"Can I trust you to pour it this time?" I smirked.

"Yes. Pouring wasn't the problem. It was walking" Blaine replied. He poured the smoothie into two new glasses successfully. "See?"

"Congrats" I said. I looked down and saw the smoothie stain on my sweater. "Darn, I have to soak this, or it'll stain for good" I said. I set down my glass and took off my sweater, pulling it over my head. Blaine gasped.

When the sweater wasn't blocking my view, I looked at him. He was staring at me with sad eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Y-your..." Blaine stuttered through his words and pointed to my stomach and arms. I guess when I pulled off my sweater, the T-shirt I wore underneath had ridden up a bit and he could see he bruises. And he saw the ones on my arms too. I blushed a bit.

"Oh..." I muttered. There wasn't any explaining to do, he knew where it came from. I guess he didn't know how bad they were.

Blaine just kept staring. His eyes flickered from my arms to stomach to my eyes. All the while, he had a sad look on his face.

When the self-consciousness had become too much, I felt tears burning in my eyes and I did the one thing I am best at- fleeing. I ran out of the kitchen, taking the sweater with me.

"Kurt!" I heard Blaine call after me.

I wasn't going to act like a big baby and sob or anything. I just needed to get away. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping and shut the door behind me. I hear Blaine behind the door. At least he has the decency not to barge in. I found another clean sweater and put it on.

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine asked. "You okay?"

"Just fine" I replied. It was true, I no longer wanted to cry and I had calmed down.

"Okay...are you gonna come out?" Blaine asked. I don't think he was expecting me to say that.

"Mhmm" I said. "Just a sec." I fixed my hair and grabbed the smoothie covered sweater. It needed washing. I opened the door to see Blaine waiting with a worried look. Our eyes met for a minute before I looked away. I strolled past him and he followed behind me. I walked to the laundry room and put the sweater in the washing machine. I turned it on then turned around. Blaine was watching me. I couldn't quite pinpoint the expression on his face. All I could tell is that it wasn't a good one.

I gave him a weak smile and walked past him again, going back into the kitchen. I picked up my cup of smoothie and took a sip.

"It's not bad" I said. "We did good."

Blaine nodded dumbly. I carried my glass into the living room and sat down. Blaine didn't follow so I motioned for him to come. He took his glass and came in, sitting on the end of the couch. I sat in the leather arm chair.

"Speak" I said, sipping the drink. He was oddly quiet and I didn't like it.

Blaine looked down then looked up. "Are you okay? The bruises look really bad and I still feel responsible..."

I sighed. "I'll be fine."

Blaine just blinked.

"I don't blame you, either" I said honestly.

"I blame myself..." Blaine said. His head flopped back on the couch. He paused and I could tell he was mentally hating himself.

"Blaine" I said. "Stop it."

Blaine looked up at me.

"Geeze, you're supposed to be my guardian WatchMan. I shouldn't have to tell you. I'm fine! Now stop blaming yourself!" I said, my voice getting considerably higher.

Blaine looked like a deer in headlights. Did I cross a line?

I covered my mouth with my hands. "Sorry" I mumbled. I did. I crossed a line. He wasn't expecting that at all.

He moved his mouth like he was trying to form words, but no sound was coming.

"Sorry" I said. "I-I shouldn't have said that. Sorry."

Blaine finally got words. "No!" He slid down to the other end of the couch, the one closest to me. He was literally like a meter away from me.

"Kurt..." he said slowly. Why did I like it so much when he said my name?

"I'm sorry" I repeated, looking away.

"No, no!" Blaine said. "I'm sorry. You are absolutely right. I'm not doing my job at all. I haven't been there for you, I'm clumsy and there is no just excuse. I care about you and I don't want to make this harder for you. I'm here to make it better. A friend you can talk to. But instead I'm making it worse. I can see why they wanted to discharge me. I'm a failure and I'm sorry."

"You aren't a failure" I said quietly and gently. "You just...make some...mistakes. Like any human."

"I'm not human" Blaine said. "I just feel so bad. You had to endure pain because of my mistakes."

"I'm used to it" I said. "Nothing new for me." It was. If a month went by and I didn't get new bruises, I'd be so lucky.

"That's not good" Blaine protested. He sighed and took my hand. I flinched a bit, but he held it steady, even when I tried to pull it out of his grasp.

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine instructed. I looked at him, staring into his magical eyes. "Kurt, I swear to you, I'll be there for you until it gets better. You aren't by yourself here and I never want you to think different. Just promise me that you'll talk to me. I can tell that you are keeping feeling in. Like when you ran off just then. You had something to say and I won't judge you when you say it. Okay? We're a team here."

I feel tears in my eyes, but not from pain or sadness. These are tears of joy. I feel so loved.

"Okay" I nod with a half smile. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at me. "You're welcome." He stood up and motioned for me to do the same. I stood up so we were like thirty centimeters apart. Then, before I could think of why I was standing exactly, he pulls me into a hug. It was quick, but long enough for me to smile and hug him back. When he pulled back, there were evident tears in my eyes and he gasped at the sight.

"Kurt, did I hurt you? Oh, I'm sorry" Blaine rambled but I shook my head.

"No, no. These are happy tears, relax" I said. Now that I think about it, I don't know if I've ever had happy tears. Wow, this is a first.

"Oh, good" Blaine looked relieved. We sat back down and I turned on the TV. We just watched TV and talked for the next while. It was totally nice and calm. I guess this is what it's like having a friend to hang out with. And all was okay. Until I heard the front door open. I freeze and Blaine looks at me.

"My dad" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! You see, I posted this story a while back but I got no responces or anything as to if I should continue or not. So I was going to totes drop this story but then last week, I realized 'this story is totally unique and amazing and I'm gonna continue because I want to!' So I did and here is chapter three. What do you think? Even if you hate it, I'd love to know why.**

**Check out my Glee blog if you like Glee :)**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine went pale. I'm pretty sure I went even paler. This could go three ways. One, my dad would totally believe me and Blaine and it'd be totally okay. Two, my dad throws Blaine out and we live life like it never happened. Or three, my dad doesn't believe me at all and signs me up for some psychiatric help because he thinks I'm loony. I'd prefer option number one, but with my dad, anything is possible. Especially when Blaine and I are trying to sell such a farfetched story.

"Here we go" I mutter to Blaine who nods and takes a deep breath.

"Hey Kurt" my dad says from the front foyer. "I come bearing pizza!"

"G-great" I said, stuttering a bit. I smelt the scent of pizza all the way down the hall and then I heard my father lumbering down the hall. He walked into the kitchen, set the pizza down and then turned to the living room, where I sat. And where Blaine sat. At first he stared at Blaine, but then his eyes flickered to me. Then back at Blaine. Then back to me.

"Who's this?" My dad finally asked. He had seemed to stare at Blaine like he had recognized him, but I guess not.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my father" I said.

"Uh, hi" my dad said. Blaine was the first one of my friends that he'd met in ages. So he seemed a bit surprised.

"Hello" Blaine said, giving a polite smile.

"If it's alright, Blaine is going to stay for dinner" I said.

"Uh...sure" my dad nodded.

I stood up. "Well then! That pizza smells mighty good so let's go eat right now!" I know it sounded awkward and like I was hiding something but the tension was too weird in the room right now. And pizza made everyone better and less confused.

My dad shrugged a bit and we all went to the table. I got out three plates and we sat down. I sat at the head of the table and my dad sat to my left. Blaine sat to my right. That was odd for my dad and I. No one had sat there in years. It was her seat. My mom's. No one had ever sat there except her and when she died, my dad and I kept it that way. So when Blaine sat there, not knowing the seat's history, I was sure my dad would say something. I would have too, but the only other seats were too far away from me or next to my dad. And there was no way Blaine would sit there. Luckily, my dad was quiet.

"So...you in the same classes or something?" my dad asked, looking at Blaine for an answer.

"Uh, no" Blaine said slowly.

My turn to intervene. "Dad" I said. My dad looked over at me. I could tell he was nervous, worried and confused.

"You trust me and know I'll always be honest with you, right?" I ask, choosing the words carefully.

My dad paled. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear" I said.

My dad's surprised look toned down and he nodded. "Okay, yes I trust you and whatever the other thing you said was."

"Okay, because I have something to tell you. And I'm being completely honest, even if it might sound strange" I said.

My dad blinked and nodded. "Oh...okay. Go ahead then." I saw him glance over at Blaine, who was nibbling on his pizza and watching me.

"Well, this is Blaine. And he doesn't go to my school. You see, he isn't a human" I said, saying the last four words extremely slow.

My dad looked like he choked on pizza. His eyes widened and he looked at Blaine, as if to confirm. Blaine nodded.

"You look human to me" My dad said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to" Blaine said, but that didn't clarify anything for my father.

"Dad, Blaine was sent here. Sent to me, specifically" I said.

"You? Why?" My dad asked. It wasn't as mean as it sounded.

"I'm a WatchMan" Blaine said. "I work for this special force in the universe that sends WatchMans like me to help, protect and befriend teens and kids who are being horribly bullied. Like Kurt."

My dad looked away from Blaine and turned to me, surprise in his eyes.

"You're being horribly bullied?"

I nod slowly, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. "At school. There are these jocks who think it's fun."

My dad put down his pizza slice. I guess this was so important that he couldn't eat at the same time. It was quite touching that my dad would hold off food for this, actually.

"How long has this been going on? Why haven't you told me?" My dad asked, his voice loud.

I shrugged. I was mad and embarrassed, I guess. It was my issue.

"I dunno" I said. "Besides, you wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways."

"I sure could! I could talk with Figgins about it! He'd put a stop to it and suspend them" my dad said firmly.

I shook my head. "They'd just say it was an accident. And because they only do it when no one's looking, they have no proof."

I guess my dad couldn't argue with that. But he had sadness in his eyes that made me want to cry too.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Blaine's here now" I said, trying to show the light side to this dark story. I think it worked because my father smiled at Blaine a bit.

"I'll do my best to be there for Kurt" Blaine said with a firm nod.

"Thank you" my dad said quietly. Then he looked up at me. "Are you okay then? What's been going on with the jocks?"

"I'm fine. They just push me and hit me. Nothing that life threatening" I deliberately chose to avoid telling him about the golf clubs.

My dad sighed. "I just wish you had told me."

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"If it gets worse, tell me, okay?" My dad said.

I nod. "So you believe us?"

"What?"

"You believe that Blaine isn't human and he's sent here to protect me?" I ask.

My dad blinked and looked between me and Blaine. Blaine was giving a small half smile.

"This is all true?" My dad asked.

"Yes" I nodded. "One hundred percent."

My dad shrugged and took a bit of pizza. "I guess so, yeah."

"That was easier than I thought" I said to Blaine with a smile.

"Awesome!" Blaine grinned at me.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked Blaine, standing at the door. Cold night air surrounded us.<p>

"Nah, I have to get back" Blaine replied. "But thanks for dinner and the smoothies. I had fun."

I smiled. "You're welcome. And thanks for coming to the school and helping me...even though you were late."

Blaine's grin faltered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay" I said with a nod. Blaine gave me a sad smile then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back but pulled back quicker than I would have liked because I was sure he could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Well, bye" Blaine smiled and said to me before he turned around and walked down the street.

"Buh-bye" I said, watching him leave.

The rest of the evening had gone fine. Dinner consisted of the three of us talking about the dopey teachers at my school. Apparently, dad had gone to school with the mean science teacher. He had some funny stories to share that kept Blaine and I in stitches. After dinner, while I washed the dishes, Blaine and my dad talked in the living room and watched TV. I couldn't hear them over the sound of the water running, but when I shut the water off, I did hear bits of what they were saying. And it sounded like typical boy talk. Football and all that jazz. That was good because I thought my dad would be asking Blaine a billion questions about being a WatchMan. After that, I joined them, but I was bored. They were watching a basketball game. Then, when the clock chimed seven-thirty, and it was dark outside, Blaine had said he had to leave and return back to his realm.

* * *

><p>I watched Blaine disappear in the darkness of the street and then I returned to the warm house.<p>

"Kurt, bud?" My dad asked when he heard the door close.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Wanna come here for a minute?"

Uh-oh. This can't be good. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked at my dad. He had sad eyes and a worried expression.

"Kurt, I just wanted to make sure you're okay" my father said. "You're my son and you can tell me anything."

"I know. And I'm fine" I nodded. "Really. I'm...used to it."

"How long has been happening?"

"A month or two" I answered. "But not every day."

My dad blinked. I think he was holding in tears.

"Blaine is here now, it'll be okay, I promise" I said.

"Do you really believe that kid?" My dad asked. "You really think he'll protect you?"

"Sure" I said. "Why not?"

My dad shrugged. "It's just a bit too good to be true, you know?"

I sigh. He's right and I never thought of it this way. "I suppose. B-but are you trying to say that I shouldn't trust him?"

"No, I'm saying don't let your guard down so low that you can't pull it back up in time, should the need arise" my dad said.

I nodded. He was right. "I will."

"Kurt, it's a dangerous world out there and not everyone is who they seem. Just be aware" my dad said. Then he gave me a small smile. "One thing's for sure. I will always be here for you. No matter what. Okay? You can tell me anything and I'll love you no matter what."

I smile. I felt tears in my eyes. "Thank you" I whisper. My dad and I stand up and he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you, bud" he said.

"I love you too, Dad" I reply, my face buried in his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Sup Gleeks? That you just read was the newest chapter. And I also have to send a shout-out to _Sunday morning on saturday_ who gave this story it's first review! Love you! LOL TTYL :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month. One month since Blaine came to me. And since then, my life has turned around. I'm more confident in myself, happier and not as shy. Now, that's not to say I have a whole gang of friends and I'm wildly popular. My best friend is still Blaine and I am eternally grateful for him. But all I'm saying is that I talk to people in class and even sang a few solos in Glee club. As for Blaine and I, we are really close. He walks me to and from school and talks to me every day. After school and on weekends he hangs out with me and we watch TV or bake cookies. It's fun. But there is one other thing. I, Kurt Hummel am hopelessly in love with him. But Blaine isn't in love with me. I'm hardly surprised. I'm still the pale, gay kid that everyone sees but no one cares about. It's no wonder that Blaine isn't into me. We're just friends and I guess I have to be lucky that at least I get that.

As for the bullies, they have been surprisingly mild. I still get pushed into lockers but I can't do anything about that because they'll just say they accidentally tripped into me. But most of my bruises have gone.

* * *

><p>I heard the knock on the door. Sighing with a smile, I stood up and answered the door, knowing exactly who it was.<p>

"Hello!" My gel-haired friend said.

"Why do you knock? You know no one else is home and I was expecting you. You have the power to just walk though walks and appear places. Why bother knocking?" I asked, with an amused smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sorry for trying to be polite while acting like a human."

"But you're not a human. So stop making me get up and open the door for you" I laughed.

"Fine. Next time I'll just appear and scare the bajeebers out of you" Blaine grinned.

"On second thought, I do need the exercise" I said. "Now, where are we going? The Lima Bean?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, we're going to the park today."

"Why?" I wasn't fond of the park. As a kid, I never went because my dad wouldn't often take me. And also, if you didn't have friends, the park wasn't much fun. Sometimes I went by myself to read or walk or something, but not often.

"Because it's a nice day."

"Can't we stay here and play Scrabble or something?" I asked.

"No, no, no. You just said you wanted exercise. So come on. We're going for a walk" Blaine said, tugging on my arm.

I knew I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of this one so I reluctantly grabbed my black jacket and locked the door behind us.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this fun?" Blaine asked me. We were at the park, walking along the edge of the forest.<p>

"Not really" I said. Sure, I enjoyed Blaine's presence, but it was chilly and some people gave us odd looks.

"What a liar. You're loving this" Blaine said, playfully poking my arm.

"No, I'm cold" I said. "Can we go back to my house?"

"Not yet" Blaine said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Then he smiled at me. "Because I'm having fun."

His action did not go unnoticed by me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Blaine, you are lying, I can tell. So tell me what's going on now."

Blaine gave me a guilty smile. "Wanna sit down?"

We walked to the nearest bench. Well, I marched. I was just so anxious and a bit peeved that Blaine is hiding something from me.

When we sat down, Blaine looked at me, guilt and sadness in his wide eyes.

"Tell me" I whispered, feeling my own tears coming.

"Well, probably right now at your house, Azimio and the other jocks have water balloons filled with paint and they are ringing your front door bell and are ready to throw them if the door opens" Blaine said slowly, pausing briefly between words.

I gasped. And just when I had thought they had stopped bullying me for good.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said softly.

I looked up and we made eye contact for a minute before I looked away. His eyes made me blush and this was not the time for blushing.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked but was answered with a shrug. "Blaine, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did your job. Thank you." I understood it all now. Blaine had dragged me out on this long walk so that when the jocks came by my house, I wouldn't be there.

"You're welcome" Blaine said slowly, but I could tell he still didn't believe it.

I hugged him. It was spontaneous and surprising for him, but I enjoyed it.

"Honestly, Blaine. Thank you for saving me again" I whispered.

"I told you I'd save you" Blaine said with a smile that faded as soon as it came. "And...I'm sorry that the jocks are still at it."

"It's not your fault" I shook my head.

Blaine nodded, agreeing with that. Then he looked down at the bench and back up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Recognize this?" he asked me.

"What?" I was confused.

"Do you recognize this exact spot?" Blaine asked.

"No..." I honestly didn't. And knowing Blaine, the answer would be something ridiculous like 'we walked by here fifteen minutes ago' or something like that.

Blaine gave me a fake sad look. "You don't remember this bench? Ow, Kurt. That hurts. Next you won't remember my name."

I sighed. He is so dramatic. "I'm sorry...can you tell me?"

"The day we met, we came and sat here on this bench. Don't you remember?" Blaine smiled at me.

Oh, yes. Now I remember. And it was kinda touching how he remembers that.

"Oh, yeah" I nodded. "We did sit here, yes."

Blaine chuckled. "That was a great day. Although, you were scared of me."

"How could you expect different? You randomly appeared, knowing everything about me, and said you were sent here to befriend and protect me. Geeze, in hindsight, I was so dumb to believe you like that. What was I thinking?" I shook my head. As I look back, it was true. I believed Blaine right away and that's not a good thing. Suppose Blaine wasn't the nice guy he was and I trusted him. My dad was right when he said not to let my guard down so low that I can't pull it back up when I need to.

"You were thinking: my, look at this dashing man who wants to be my friend. Plus, he has cool powers so that's a bonus. I think I'll be his best friend and let him help me because I need help and he can do his job" Blaine said.

"Hardly" I scoffed. "And you're not dashing."

"I think I am."

"I think you're wrong" I smiled. I'd never say it to his face, but I loved having him around.

"Anyways, I think it's safe to go back to your house now" Blaine informed me.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yup" Blaine stood up. "Come on."

I stood up and followed him and we left the park.

* * *

><p>But we were in for a surprise as we walked to the front door. Bright blotches of pink paint were scattered on the ground and the door along with bits of broken balloon.<p>

"You were right" I sighed.

Blaine paused. "Yeah...but where's all the paint?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's only a few blotches and spots. But there were seven guys and they all had a balloon. Where's all the paint?" Blaine explained.

Slowly, a thought crossed my mind. "Oh no" I muttered and ran to the door. Just I had thought, it was unlocked. Meaning someone was home.

"Kurt?" Blaine called and ran after me as I ran into the house.

"Dad?" I yelled in the house. I looked around the foyer. In the corner on the mat, sat my dad's heavy work boots...splattered with pink paint. I swore and kicked off my shoes. Blaine did the same, making the connection.

"Dad?" I called again, running into the kitchen.

My dad's gruff response came. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?" I followed the sound of his voice to the bathroom. As we came in, my dad turned. He was at the sink with a towel in his hand. He wore his navy work outfit. But what was abnormal was that he was covered with bright pink paint.

"Oh my" I covered my mouth with my hand. "Are you okay?"

My dad nodded, but had a frown. "I'm not hurt."

I was too shocked for words.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you here? I mean, I knew about the paint attack because of...you know...my powers...so I made sure Kurt wasn't home. But what about you? Why were you here?" Blaine asked. My dad was comfortable with Blaine now. After all, it has been a month.

"I forgot my lunch in the fridge so I came home on my break to get in. And while I was here, I heard the doorbell ring. So I answered it. There was a bunch of guys, balloons in hand, and they just threw them. I guess they realized I wasn't who they expected and they ran right away" my dad told us.

"That's terrible!" Blaine said, shocked.

"I'm so sorry" I blurted.

Both Blaine and my dad stared at me.

"I'm sorry. Those guys were the jocks that had been bullying me and now they attacked you too. I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened" I rambled on. I felt so bad. My dad has been nothing but supportive of me and everything we've gone through and now he's covered in paint on my account. This wasn't right.

"Now stop right there" my dad said, while Blaine shook his head.

I looked up with teary eyes. I begged myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it.

"Kurt, this is not your fault at all. This is the fault of those jocks and I assure you, this isn't over" my dad said firmly.

"What do you mean 'not over'?" I asked, shocked. My dad wasn't one for revenge.

"We're calling the police. This is outrageous" my dad said, using the towel that he had been holding to try and wipe globs of paint off his shoulder.

"Is that such a good idea?" Blaine asked slowly. "Not to be rude, but I don't want the jocks to get even more...violent if we do that."

My dad seemed to consider this point. "I get what you mean, but we can't just walk away from this. They have crossed a line, bringing it to my house. Don't worry. We will have justice."

"Thank you" I whispered and hugged my dad. He hugged me back the best he could without getting paint on me.

"Come here too" my dad said, also pulling Blaine into the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heyyyyy! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Feel free to review! :) Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, my dad called the police. An officer was sent over to our house at nine. We let him and he sat at the table with the three of us. Yes, Blaine was still there. He didn't say much to the officer because he was never directly there for any of the incidents and he couldn't give away his secret. My dad explained what had happened that day with the paint. The officer took notes. Then he asked me some questions about the jocks. I named them off for him and explained some of their other acts of violence towards me.

He left an hour later. He promised to have someone call us if they learn anything. I hoped they would.

When the officer left, my dad settled in the arm chair and turned on the TV, watching a football game. But I don't think he was very focused on it because at one point, Blaine asked him what the score was and he answered "I think the blue team is winning." My dad knows all the team names and lots of facts about every team like coach and players' stats so it was odd for him to refer to a team as 'the blue team'. I would have said something but it had been a hard day for us both so I let it go.

Blaine and I went down to my room and watched TV. We were watching some comedy show but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Blaine was. He was laughing hysterically at every punch line. I guess I got some amusement from watching him laugh. He had the cutest laugh. But after a while, he noticed how quiet I was. I was sitting upright on my bed and leaning on the headboard, hugging a pillow to my chest. Blaine had been lying on his stomach with his face propped up in his hands and his legs in the air but he had turned so he was facing me.

"I'd ask what's wrong, but I could probably guess" Blaine said.

I nodded.

"D-do you want me to go?" Blaine asked. It was obvious that he didn't want to and he was just being polite.

"No! I love having you here" I said, blushing as the words tumbled out of my mouth. Darn, I shouldn't have said that!

Blaine blushed a bit too. "Cool!" He moved his hand so it was on my knee. "Listen Kurt. I know you have a lot on your mind. And you don't need to, but I'm here if you ever want to talk. I can't force you to speak but I don't recommend that you keep your emotions bottled in."

I bit my lip, trying to figure out if he meant my thoughts on today's tragic events or maybe my feeling for him. I decided to play it safe and pick the first one and pretend that there wasn't even a second option.

"Thank you" I mumble. "I don't have much to say though. I just hope so badly that everything turns out okay. Because now this isn't just my problem. It's your problem and my dad's too. These jocks are monsters and they could possibly cause much more damage. I can't handle the thought of anything happening to the people I love..."

"Not that much to say?" Blaine chuckled. He sat up so he was sitting cross-legged to my right. "Nothing's going to happen to any of us. We'll be okay. Do you remember what I told you I'd do if there was trouble?"

"I'll save you" I whispered, repeating his exact words.

"Exactly. I'm staying true to that" Blaine vowed.

I smiled and flopped back onto the mountain of pillows I sat in front of. "Why can't more people be more like you, Blaine?"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. I'm one in a million."

I hit him with the pillow I was hugging.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up because I was cold. At first I was very confused as to why I didn't have a blanket or why I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and also who the heck was sleeping in my bed. But once I saw the familiar face of Blaine, the memories came flooding back. Blaine and I had resumed watching TV. I had been in a significantly better mood after our little chat so I laughed right along with him. I guess we had lost track of time, because we had fallen asleep. Blaine had never left. As for the blanket, I had gotten one after our talk and now, it was wrapped around Blaine, explaining my cold-ness. Blanket hog! I hardly count that as 'sleeping with someone' but either way, I couldn't believe what had happened. I also couldn't believe how adorable Blaine looked when he was asleep. His face was shoved in a pillow and one arm was hanging off the edge of the bed. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I dug out a note pad from my school bag and left him a note.<p>

'_Hey sleepyhead. Breakfast upstairs. :)_'

I didn't need to sign it, as he'd obviously know who it's from. I set the note near his pillow so he'd see it and I gently got out of bed, careful not to make too much movement. I stood near where Blaine lay. You have no idea how much I wanted to just kiss his head, but I knew that'd be weird. Eventually, I realized how creepy I was as I watched him sleep so I got clean clothes and changed in the bathroom. I've never changed in the bathroom before; I've always had the privacy of my own room but it'd be so awkward if Blaine woke up as I was half dressed. After I was freshly changed, I left the bathroom and went upstairs. My dad was already up and reading the sports section in the paper.

"Hey Dad" I said. I didn't know how he'd react to the fact that Blaine slept over. On my bed. With me. So I had to think of a casual and innocent way to bring it up. After all, it was innocent.

My dad looked up from the paper. "Where's Blaine?"

I froze. Did he know? "Uh... Still sleeping" I mumbled. I couldn't lie to him so I might as well face the music. I sat down across from him. "Look, Dad, before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. But you should know that all we did was literally sleep. Nothing more than that, I swear. It wasn't even planned and we are just friends. It'll never happen again, really. I am-"

He cut me off. "Kurt, Kurt, bud, it's fine."

I blinked. "What?"

"It's fine" he repeated. "I know."

"Know what?" I wasn't following. I expected a lecture not this.

"I know what happened. I know that it was totally platonic and an honest accident."

I was so relieved. "Uh...how do you know?"

My dad chuckled. "I had came down to see why you hadn't said goodnight and because I didn't remember Blaine leaving. So I went to check on you and found you two fast asleep with the TV on. I turned the TV off for you. Didn't you notice?"

Now that I think about it, I hadn't noticed.

"No" I admitted with a smile. "But thanks. And I'm sorry."

"Kurt, I trust you" my dad replied and glanced down at the paper again.

"Thanks" I smiled and stood up. I had just put two slices of bread in the toaster when my dad stood up.

"Uh, as much as I don't want to, I have to go to work today. I want you to stay here today, but don't answer the door if it rings. Just to be sure. I have my phone with me, so call me whenever and also if the police call back, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. And bring your lunch today. I made it yesterday evening for you."

My dad clapped my on the shoulder and opened the fridge to grab his pre-made lunch.

He turned as he left the kitchen. "Thanks bud. Stay safe." And he walked into the hall, put on his shoes and left the door. I raced to the window and saw him get into his truck and drive off. I'm not sure why I did that. I guess I just wanted to make sure there were no lurking jocks outside or something. When I saw the truck disappear, I walked back into the kitchen. Blaine still wasn't up yet and my toast had popped. So I took it out of the toaster with tongs because I'm afraid of burning myself, spread marmalade on it and then went to the living room to eat my toast as I watched morning talk shows. It was the normal routine for me.

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

It came from behind me, in the kitchen and it was cut off by a large yawn.

I turned in my seat on the couch to face Blaine. His yesterday's attire was a wrinkly mess and his eyes were half closed and his hair was slightly messy too but he had never looked more adorable. I almost choked on my toast.

"Hey" I said, feeling a blush on my face.

Blaine smiled and came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah. Really well. You?"

"Same" I nodded. I looked at him. "You know what you are?"

"A cool guy?" Blaine grinned at me.

"No. A blanket hog" I rolled my eyes. "I had that blanket and when I woke up, I was freezing because you had stolen my blanket and wrapped it around you like a cocoon."

Blaine laughed. "Sorry about that. But as long as we're complaining about sleeping habits, you kicked my twice."

"I'm a restless sleeper" I replied.

"Is that because you have scary dreams?" Blaine asked gently.

"Sometimes" I answered. Sometimes I do have nightmares. Sometimes it's about my mom and sometimes it's about the jocks.

"Did you have one last night?"

"No. I'm also just a naturally restless sleeper. Or maybe it was payback for stealing my blanket" I smile, directing the conversation away from uncomfortableness. Knowing Blaine, he'd say something like 'You can tell me when you have a bad dream. It's my job' and I wouldn't want to tell him. My dreams are mine, no matter who does what. Besides, he can't stop them.

I looked back up at the TV and used the remote to turn up the volume.

Then I heard a crunch. I looked over to see Blaine, eating my other slice of toast.

"Hey! That's mine!" I gasped. I didn't even know he had taken it.

Blaine smiled. "I know. I'm hungry."

I tried to take the toast back but all I did was spread crumbs all over the couch.

I mumbled some rude words, to which Blaine pretended to be offended, and got up off the couch.

"Where are you going? Aw, I'm sorry. Come back!" Blaine said while chewing toast.

"I'm going to get myself another slice of toast because you stole mine" I huffed but I wasn't really mad.

"Oh, well if you're doing that, put a slice in for me too. I'm still hungry" Blaine winked at me. I knew it was friendly so I didn't blush.

When the toast popped, I spread more marmalade on them and returned to the couch.

"Mmm yum, thanks!" Blaine smiled and took a slice.

* * *

><p>"You've been here over twenty four hours" I said five hours later. Blaine was still here and all we had done was watch TV and eat.<p>

"Okay" Blaine said, flipping through a magazine.

"So don't you have to get back to your realm or home or world or whatever?" I pressed.

"Kurt" Blaine looked over at me. "If you want to get rid of me so bad, just say so."

"No! I'm not trying to get rid of you! I'm just saying that you've never been here for so long."

"Are you bored of me? Do you want me to go?" he asked me.

"No! I mean, if you want to, fine. I'll be okay" I shrugged.

"You won't cry?" Blaine teased.

"I'll try to contain myself" I sighed dramatically.

Blaine laughed. "Well, luckily for you, I'm not leaving now. I want to stay with you, if that's okay."

"Sure" I said, secretly happy. He could stay forever if he wanted. "So, wanna play Scrabble?"

"Sure!" Blaine jumped up and came to the table as I went and fetched the game.

* * *

><p>Just as I was adding some letter to Blaine's word, the phone rang.<p>

"I got it" I said but it was obvious. "Tally my points" I told Blaine who nodded and picked up the pencil. "And don't even dare cheating."

Blaine smirked and poked me with the pencil as I walked by.

"Hello?" I asked, when I picked up the phone.

"Is this Burt Hummel?" A deep man's voice asked.

"No, this is his son" I replied.

"Oh, well it's Officer Pete from the Lima Police Force..."

I froze. "Oh, hi" I squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hiya! Here's chapter 6 with a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you like! :)**

**To all my readers, thanks so much! (insert heart here)**


	7. Chapter 7

Officer Pete agreed to come over in an hour. As soon as I had hung up with him, I called my dad. Normally, he doesn't like it when I call when he's working, but today he picked up on the third ring just in case it was an emergency. I had explained that the police officer was coming over so my dad closed up shop and hurried over. I had made Blaine get changed as he was still in yesterday's clothes and as cute as it was, it wasn't presentable. I couldn't lend him any of mine because he'd drown in them. Well, not literally, but it would all be too big for him. So he flashed home to his realm and returned like a minute later in a fresh new attire. I told him that if it only takes a minute due to his magic powers, I don't understand why he didn't do it sooner. He said it's because he can't stand to be apart from me. Part of me knew he was just joking and being silly. The other part of me wished he wasn't.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Officer Pete came in.

We all sat down at the table.

"So, I have some news regarding the boys who threw paint at you" he said.

"Really?" My dad asked. "Good."

"Yeah. We went to the principal of the school and he told us that they are troublemakers at school too. He told me the names of the jocks and gave us their files. They all matched up with the names you gave me. Turns out, we had also gotten a call from the local paint store for three cans of stolen paint. Pink, matching the paint you were hit with. So we watched paint store's security tape and using the school files, we found our guys. So we went to each of their houses. They're all arrested for theft, bullying and acts of violence to name a few charges. Two of them who had lesser records got off with a very strict warning. The others are being shipped to a reform school just out of town. We can't send them to jail because their charges aren't big and serious enough" the police officer said.

By now, all three of us were smiling. We had gotten what we wanted.

"That's great" my father finally said. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how we appreciate this."

"You're welcome. It's my job" Officer Pete said. I snickered because Blaine says that so many times to me. I kicked Blaine under the table. He understood too and silently laughed along with me.

Officer Pete stood up. "Well, I should be going. Duty calls, you know? If there's any more issues, you know where to find me."

We all stood up and the three of us shook hands with the officer. Then he left.

"This is amazing!" My dad exclaimed and he hugged me.

"They finally get what they deserve" I grinned.

"Finally" my dad repeated. Finally, our hug broke apart but he kept one arm slung around me. My dad looked at Blaine who was smiling too. "Blaine, I don't think we can ever thank you for what you've done for us. But I can try. Thank you so very much."

Blaine smiled at us. "No problem. It's been fun. You guys deserve happiness and a stress free life so it's an honor to help that be achieved."

My dad beamed. He patted my arm then looked at the clock. It was almost three in the afternoon. I had missed lunch and now my stomach was grumbling.

"Well, I still have time to go back to the shop. I'll be back at six-ish. And we are going to celebrate so I'll be bringing home take out. Love you bud, bye" my dad said, patting my shoulder and nodding to Blaine as he left.

"Getting fat isn't a celebration!" I called after him. Take out meant burgers, shakes and fries. Loaded with calories and dripping with grease.

"Oh, Kurt, live a little" Blaine chortled.

We heard the door shut and my dad laughing as he left the house. As soon as the door slammed shut, Blaine walked over and gave me a huge hug. I almost fainted but managed to keep myself alive. Luckily, he couldn't see the huge blush on my face.

"Congratulations" Blaine said, his arms still wrapped around me.

"For what?" I breathed.

"For now being able to have a bully free life" Blaine smiled.

"Oh" I said and pulled out of the hug a bit so I can face him. "But seriously Blaine. What my dad said was so true. I owe so much to you and I can never repay you for what you've done for me and dad. Thank you so, so, so, so much. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Blaine smiled and hugged me tighter. "You deserve it all" he whispered.

* * *

><p>My dad returned home three hours later. In his hands were three big bags of take out from the local burger place. As much as I disliked the food, it did smell good so I was willing to forgo my strict healthy eating routine for one day. The three of us sat down.<p>

"How was the shop?" I asked as I ate a few fries.

"Pretty quiet" my dad said. "Nothing much to report."

"Exciting" I rolled my eyes.

"What did you two did all day? You didn't leave the house, right?" My dad asked.

"Nope. We were here watching TV and playing a really intense game of Scrabble. Yet, sadly, I lost" Blaine smiled.

I smirked. "You were a formidable opponent, I'll admit."

"Thanks...I think. I don't know what that means" Blaine blushed.

"Well I guess if you want to know, you'll have to look it up" I said.

"Maybe I will" Blaine retorted.

"You know, you two are like an old married couple" my dad said. I froze and blushed. Blaine bit his lip and awkwardly looked down. He had a smile on his face, I noticed.

I guess my dad finally noticed our awkward actions and the silence. "Sorry, that was too far. I'm just glad that Kurt is coming out of his shell."

"Da-ad" I groaned. "Just stop talking. Please."

My dad smirked. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry."

"Kurt's like a turtle" Blaine said. "He's in his shell but you gotta bribe him with lettuce to get him out."

"Ohmygosh. You did not just compare me to a turtle" I said. I made my annoyance clear with a face-palm.

Blaine giggled and continued. "But once he's out, he's all friendly and talkative."

"I hate you both" I mumbled. They both knew it was a joke.

"Love you too" my dad smiled.

"All the way" Blaine said with a nod. I noticed how he didn't say the 'L' word to me. Casual mistake of deliberate avoidance?

* * *

><p>Blaine left later that night. Inside, I wished he could stay the night again because I'll be honest here: that was the best night of my life. Even if all we did was sleep. But he left with a promise to see me in the morning before school and a quick hug. I shut the door and returned to the living room where my dad was watching some sports bloopers reel. I sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine.<p>

"Doesn't feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders?" My dad asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I hope so" I nodded.

"Blaine's a good guy" my dad continued. "He really helped us out."

"It's his job" I said and smiled. It was contagious, I swear.

"Well, he did a good job. I mean, two months ago if you had told me that a magic boy-"

"WatchMan."

"-yeah that. If you had told me that a WatchMan would come and help us out and befriend you and all this would have happened, I would have never believed you and probably think you were mental. But now, look at us! Look what's gone on!" My dad exclaimed.

I smiled. My dad got so excited at the weirdest things. "Yeah, pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"For sure. We're so lucky. I'll bet your mom is watching over us from up there. Maybe she sent Blaine."

I laughed. I had never thought about it like that. "Maybe she did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is short. Thank you to all my readers and reviwers. You have no idea how much I love you. I have plans for the next few chapters and I'm sad to say that it's ending soon. Maybe three or four more chapters. It's can't go on forever! :S**

**LOL well, TTYL. I gotta go write some more! **

**Check out my glee blog if you want. I'll love you even more *hopeful smile***

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	8. Chapter 8

Like Blaine had promised me the night before, he came over before school.

"Hello!" He exclaimed when I opened the door.

"Hiya" I smiled.

"How are you?" Blaine asked me, sitting down at the table. I hadn't finished breakfast yet.

"To be honest, nervous" I answered.

"Why?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide. "The jocks won't be there, you know."

"Two of them will" I reminded him. "The two who didn't get charged."

"You'll be fine" Blaine said. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"And it's not just them. The other students too. I know they don't actually do anything personally to me, but they don't help when something is done to me. They don't care" I explained.

"Kurt, I assure you, you will be fine" Blaine said.

"But how do you know?" I persisted.

"Magic, remember?" Blaine grinned at me, obviously proud of his powers. I had totally forgotten about that.

"Oh, yeah" I said. He could see the near future. "I'm so used to you here that I forget you're not a human and you have powers."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Blaine said.

"Hmmm" I nodded. I looked up at Blaine. "Wanna come with me?"

"To...?"

"School" I said like it was obvious. "Come on, please? You can go into stealth mode and-"

"Stealth mode? Like when no one but you can see me?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Do that and come with me. Please?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nah, I can't. I'd like to, but then you may be considered a lunatic."

"How's that?"

"You'd be talking to me and I'd be talking to you, but people won't see me so they'd think you were talking to yourself, which is crazy" Blaine smiled and he explained.

"What if I promise not to talk to you?" I asked.

"Then what would I be there for?" Blaine asked.

"Moral support?" I asked. It was a weak argument, but I really wanted him to come.

"Nice try. But I shouldn't. But I'll be here after school, okay?"

"Oh, alright" I sighed. "But if there's an issue...?"

"I'll save you" Blaine vowed yet again. "But that won't be necessary today."

"Okay then" I said and finished my breakfast. I was now almost late. Again. Since Blaine started coming over in the morning, my no-lates record has almost been ruined. All those years of being on time could be gone thanks to one magical, cute guy. And I think it's be worth it. That's how much I'm in love with him.

* * *

><p>I arrived at school through the front doors. I walked to the my locker as fast as I could. It was weird, I was expecting a lot of odd looks, as it kinda was my fault that this school no longer has a football team. I expected everyone to know it. But no one even batted an eyelash at me. Not that I was complaining. I guess Blaine was right so far.<p>

But it wasn't long before word got out about the jock's absence. Principal Figgins had called a school wide assembly during second period. We all filed into the gymnasium where the bleachers were set up. Everyone took a seat. When all the classes had filed in, Principal Figgins walked up to the mic stand. He tapped the mic and it boomed throughout the gym loudly.

"Testing, testing" he said into the mic. When he was sure it was working, he gave a small smile. "Hello children and staff. I thank you all for interrupting your studying to come here. Sadly, I don't have good news or a rocking performance from McKinley's own New Directions. I have called you here to notify you about a sad and shocking event that happened over the weekend. Some of you may have noticed that the members of our football team are not here today. That is because all of them except two have been arrested."

A gasp went up through the students and a murmur was heard as it seemed necessary for everyone to talk about the news with whoever is sitting next to them. Of course, I had more class than that. I remained quiet the whole time. Well, that's because no one really went out of their way to talk to me. All my Glee acquaintances were in other classes and sat on the other side of the gym. It was times like this that I wished Blaine was here with me always. He'd talk to me.

"Quiet, children, quiet" Principal Figgins said into the mic with a frown. Everyone was anxious to hear more so they immediately shut up.

Figgins continued. "The football players have been arrested for theft from a local paint store, also for assault and more. I was informed that they have been bullying some students at this school. That shocked me and I refuse to let them do that. So all the football players, except two, have been expelled and are going to a reform school out of town. The other two football players have been suspended and will return to school next week. If they cause any trouble, I ask you to inform me or another staff member because out goal is to have a safe and happy school environment."

I rolled my eyes. That last line was a complete lie. The teachers didn't care at all. The only teacher who maybe did care a bit was Mr. Schuester. And Principal Figgins didn't care unless it was urgent or someone with higher authority got involved, like the police.

"So for all you football fans, Coach Beiste will be holding tryouts for a new football team. I urge you all to tryout so McKinley can win. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to talk to me after this. Now, go children. Return to your education" Principal Figgins said.

At once, everyone started talking and moving and it was loud. I stood up and joined the large group of people exiting the gym to go back to class. Part of me was upset that Principal Figgins made the announcement because now people may clue in that I had the worst of all the bullying, but at the same time, I was glad that they were aware. Maybe it would encourage them to be nicer to everyone in general. And to me.

* * *

><p>I arrived home after school tired. School is tiring. And especially when you have no one to talk to. So when I got home, I was glad to see Blaine only a few minutes after I had returned.<p>

At first, it was normal between us. Then, after about fifteen minutes, I noticed that Blaine was a bit quieter than normal.

"Do you know where my dad is? He hasn't called yet" I said.

Blaine gave me a guilty look. "Yeah, I- Kurt, can I talk to you?"

"You are" I pointed out with a smile that wasn't returned. Something was wrong.

"No, I mean like seriously" Blaine said. He took me by the hand and led me to the couch. He sat right next to me and stared at me.

"Blaine? What's going on? What's wrong with my dad?" I asked, panic obvious in my voice.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with him. He's fine. I just...I kinda made sure that he stays late tonight. I need to talk to you, Kurt" Blaine said. "It's really important."

I nodded and remained quiet. This is about as serious that Blaine has ever been.

"Okay, well you know how lately, you've been talking more at school and making more friends in Glee club?"

I nodded. Maybe friends wasn't the best word but I defiantly spoke more and they replied.

"And you know how your bond with your dad is now so much stronger? It's something that people should be envious of" Blaine continued, keeping his grave expression.

"Yeah" I said. It was true too. Dad and I had a good relationship before Blaine came to us, and now it's even stronger. I'm so glad because I don't know what I'd do without him. He helped me a lot when my mom died. I helped him too, I think. We were kinda each other's rocks.

"And you know how the jocks are gone and you're totally safe now?" Blaine asked.

Again, I nodded. "Yes, I know all this stuff. I don't get what you're trying to say."

Blaine took a ridiculously large breath. "I'm trying to say that...geeze, this is so hard... I..." Blaine just stopped, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine" I said, getting tears in my own eyes. It was so sad that he was like this. "Just tell me. Please."

Blaine looked me square in the eye. "I'm trying to say that I'm leaving."

I froze. These words hit me like a dump truck on the freeway.

"You don't need me anymore. You're safe and therefore, my job is done. I have to move on" Blaine said quietly.

Tears poured out of my eyes now. "What? But...how...I...no...I...you...can't...no...I...not..." My mind was racing and words couldn't form properly. I was just stuttering words as tears ran down my cheeks. He can't leave me. He just can't. I'm not just losing my best friend and savior, I'm losing the love of my life.

Blaine bit his lip and hugged me. "Kurt, please don't hate me. I'm sorry, but I have to."

I didn't have words so I only sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you so much" Blaine continued, gently rubbing my arm. "You were the best assignment I've ever had and ever will have probably."

Finally, I could make out some words. "Please don't go. Please don't."

Blaine sighed. "I have to."

After like five minutes, Blaine let me go. My face was probably red and it was for sure wet. It seemed I'd never run out of tears. Blaine stared at me with huge, sad eyes. That only made me cry more.

Blaine stood up. I guess he really was leaving. Right now. I stood up too.

"Right now?" I squeaked. "Do you have to? Please don't leave."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I must."

We walked to the front door and I slipped on my boots. Blaine opened the door and we stepped outside. It was still daylight but the street was quiet.

The front steps that were still splattered with pink paint now had my tears on it too.

"Well" Blaine sighed and faced me. "This is goodbye."

Like that made me cry and less. I shut my eyes as more tears came. Blaine pulled me into another huge hug.

"I'll miss you, Kurt. You're awesome and don't you forget it. You're so strong and so brave and I admire that in you. I'll miss you so much. Take care, alright?" Blaine said, still hugging me.

"I'll miss you too" I sobbed. Asking him to stay again would just be redundant because I don't think he really wants to leave.

Finally, Blaine broke away from me. Then at an agonizingly slow pace, he walked down the front steps and down the path. I watched him walk away. Walking away from me. Forever. So then, as he stepped into the middle of the road, I decided to let it out. I mean, it was now or never. He was leaving forever and I'd hate myself if I never did this. So I did.

"Blaine!" I yelled. I jumped off the steps and ran to him. He had stopped and turned to face me. "Wait!"

I ran over and stopped running right in front of him.

"What?" He asked quietly.

With my flow of tears never stopping, I took a deep breath. "I...gotta say this. First, thank you so much for what you've done for me and my dad. I honestly owe you my life. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much. It means a lot that someone took the time to care" I said. I took another gasp for breath as I had been speaking so fast that I wasn't breathing properly. Now for the deep part. Figuratively speaking, I was jumping into a pool and hoping I didn't drown.

"And...if you're leaving me now forever, then I have to say this or I'll hate myself for life. I like you, Blaine. Actually, I love you. I've loved you since I met you and the feeling has only grown as I gotten to know you. If you can't stop yourself leaving, I understand. I just had to say this. I love you" And before Blaine could react, I grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer and kissed him. It was an amazing feeling and if I could, I'd kiss him all day. But I knew that wasn't an option. So after that amazing kiss, I pulled back. I looked up through the tears and looked at Blaine. His eyes were watery too but his face was emotionless. He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Bye, Kurt" he said.

I honestly couldn't see anything because of the thick veil of tears. I felt Blaine let go of my hand. When I wiped away some tears with my sleeve, I could clearly see. Blaine was thirty meters away from me, walking backwards so he could see me. When he saw me wipe my eyes and he was sure I could see, he slowly faded away like a sunset.

He was gone.

The only thing that stopped me from collapsing right there in the middle of the road in tears was the fact that I was wearing white jeans and they'd get so dirty. So I managed to drag myself back inside and to my room, tears steadily flowing the whole time.

I remained on my bed, mercilessly sobbing the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Haay Gleeks! I hope you're enjoying this story, as I am enjoying to write it. :) Thanks to everyone who saved this to their alerts or favourited this. I luv ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

That night was the worst night of my life. I cried all night and fell asleep late. I had a restless sleep. My dad had came up but I refused to talk to him and he knew better than to pry the information out of me when I was in such a state.

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was gone. Blaine had left. Forever. And he wasn't coming back. Ever. I loved him. I did. I seriously did and I wished he could come back. It wasn't fair. I mean, my life wasn't so great before he came. I was bullied and alone. And then he came, like a ray of sunshine in my dark, drab life. He brought so much to me and Dad. I learned that I'm not so alone and that not are people are rude. He was my best friend. And I loved him. And that's just not fair because now he's gone. So I'm back in total darkness and I also have a broken heart. I almost wish he never came to me. It just hurts too much. No one can fix this, either. Except Blaine.

I have to just accept the fact that he'll never be back. After all, I was just a stupid assignment. I was his job! For all I know, he was just doing his job and nothing he said was from the heart. It was just words that I wanted to hear. He's had many other jobs and will have many more too. I'm just a number to him. Why should I be different? I am so stupid. I did exactly what my dad warned me not to do: I let my guard down. Well, not exactly what he meant. He meant that someone might turn against me and stab me in the back if I'm not careful. But I did something just as bad. I let my heart take over. I don't regret admitting my feelings for him. Well, actually I do a bit. It hurt that he didn't reciprocate it and then he just left. I'm mad at myself for even thinking I had a chance and that I was more to him. I'm not. I'll never be. It was over.

But no matter how many times I told myself to move on, let it go and just forget him, I just couldn't. I couldn't get my mind off of him. He was so perfect. Everything I wanted and more.

I cried all night. I was curled up in bed under my huge comforter, just crying. I had given up on using tissues after I had gone through a whole box already. So now my pillow was soaked in tears. I had skipped out on dinner too. Like I was in a mood to eat.

I had fallen asleep late. It was dark outside and my dad had gone to sleep so it must have been past midnight. It came to a point where I wasn't really crying and I was mostly just sobbing with no tears. I was gasping for a proper breath and I was tired. I just had eventually fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning was hard. Morning was really hard. But sleep did do wonders for me. Sleep made yesterday seem like a bad dream that you just wake up from then realize it was real, but not a bad as it seemed the day before. I decided to go to school. I couldn't hide from it forever. Staying home crying wasn't going to make anything better. So I dragged myself out of bed and ate a pathetic breakfast. I was hungry because I missed dinner the night before. My dad was up too. He watched me silently make breakfast. After a while, I guess he deemed it safe to talk to me.<p>

"Bud?" He asked slowly. "What's going on with you?"

I sighed. He need to know and maybe talking about it would help me too. "It's Blaine." I said. "He's gone. He left."

My dad looked shocked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yesterday. He said I was safe for good and so he was done his work here. He just left." Tears burned in my eyes.

My dad reached over and patted my shoulder. "That's too bad. I'll miss him being around." I swear I saw tears in his eyes too.

I nodded again. "Me too. I just can't fathom that he's gone. Forever." More tears rolled down my face. I had hoped this wouldn't happen. Dad watched me silently, as if he was afraid to speak. "Dad?" I asked, my words thick with tears.

"Yeah?" My dad had stopped staring at me and was now staring into his coffee.

"I loved him. Like I really loved him" I explained, looking down.

My dad understood what I meant. He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am."

It was meaningful, but not enough. My dad's words can't fix this break in my heart.

* * *

><p>School was...different. I don't talk to people at all so I especially didn't today. I kept to myself and kept my head low so no one could see the tear stains on my face. Twice, I almost cried in class. Twice. But I managed to stop myself from total embarrassment both times. I think some of my Glee club friends noticed the sadness about me. I'm sure that it hung in the air around me like smoke. But they kept their distance too. I didn't mind at all. I wasn't about to look to them for companionship just like that.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, I walked home by myself. I wasn't in a rush, so my steps were small and slow. It was weird. This was the street I was on when Blaine first appeared to me. I walked to the exact spot where we had stood. It was weird. When the sadness of what I was doing became too much to bear, I stood larger strides and headed home.<p>

At home, I went straight to my room, and flopped on the bed. It would be around this time that Blaine would usually come over and we'd do something random and fun like watch a little kid's TV show and mock it's stupidity. But now he was gone. I was alone. I began to cry. After a moment, I decided to try and get my mind off him. So I plopped my iPod on my dock and put my music on shuffle. That was torture. I have so many sad, depressing songs about breakups or being alone. And as much as listening to the sad songs was torture that only made me cry more, I didn't make an effort to change it or turn it off.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, I was still on my bed. Music was still playing. I wasn't really sobbing anymore. I was mostly just lying there while tears silently ran down my face and landed on my pillow, which was soaked again. I heard movement in the hallway and kitchen, meaning that Dad was home. I knew he'd come up and try and talk to me. I wasn't in the mood.<p>

I heard light knocks on my bedroom door. Two taps. It was Dad, I could tell, even though I wasn't facing the door. Without moving, I sighed.

"I don't want to talk right now. Just order a pizza or something and I'll come down for dinner, okay?"

"K-Kurt?"

I sat up right away. That voice. It wasn't my dad's. Tears blocked my eyes so I blinked rapidly to clear them away. I heard footsteps from my door to my bed and then the bed shook as he sat down. I wiped my eyes and sure enough, the voice matched the person. Blaine was here. I cried again. Blaine sat next to me and watched me silently.

"What? Why are you here?" I choked out. My mind was racing. Why was he here? Is he real? Am I dreaming? I'm pretty sure hallucinations weren't a symptom of depression.

"I'm back" Blaine said.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I was still crying but not as much so I could see.

"I can't go back to my realm" Blaine gave my a half smile.

I froze. He got discharged. "You're fired?" I gasped. "How? You were perfect! I'm fine! That's not fair! How can you be fired?"

I had been waving my hands so to stop me, Blaine held my hands.

"Shhh, Kurt, listen to me" Blaine said gently. "I wasn't fired. I can't go back. I'm not allowed."

"Why not?" I asked. I was so confused.

"For the same reason you can't go. You're a..." Blaine smiled and left the sentence open for me to finish.

"Human" I breathed slowly. "You're human? How?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I am. I told you how, remember?"

I thought about it for a moment. Then I remembered what he had said in the park that very first day. "If you fall in love?" I whispered.

Blaine nodded and squeezed my hands. "I did. I fell in love. With you, Kurt."

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. This must be a dream. I honestly couldn't find the words to say. So I hugged him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tight that I was half afraid that he'd be hurt. But he wasn't and he responded him hugging me equally as tight. I was so happy. I never thought I'd be able to hug him again and now I am. Wow.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry you were so hurt. I'm so, so sorry" Blaine whispered in my ear.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again?" I asked.

"I swear" Blaine vowed and hugged me even tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too" I mumbled into his shoulder. Very gently, he pulled back from the hug, but kept his hands on my arms. "You're here to stay?" I asked, not even trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice.

"Forever" Blaine said. "I'll be here. With you."

I kissed him. My arms wound themselves around his neck and he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist as we kissed. It was even better than the last kiss because this time, he kissed back. It was amazing. More than that. Words can't describe my emotions at this moment.

* * *

><p>We were lying on my bed. His arms were around me and his head rested on my shoulder. Everyone once and a while, he'd turn his head and kiss my cheek. And each time, I blushed like a school girl and my heart swelled.<p>

"So where will you stay now that you're a human?" I asked Blaine. "You don't have a house or parents or anything."

Blaine sighed. "Well, I do have parents, but they're in the other realm. They're WatchMen too. For adults in need."

"Oh."

"I honestly don't know what I'll do. I mean-" Blaine began, but I cut him off.

"Then you'll stay here!" I smiled, turned my head so I can look at him.

"Here? No, I couldn't" Blaine said.

"Yes! You must. You're too young to be on your own anyways. Dad loves you! When I told him you had left, I saw tears in his eyes. You practically live here anyways. You have to stay here. I'm not even joking, Blaine. I love you and you're staying here!" I said. He needed to stay. He had to.

Blaine laughed at my enthusiasm and kissed me on the cheek. "You're cute when you're excited."

I blushed. "Seriously, Blaine. Wouldn't it be fun to stay here?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to impose on you two."

"You're not! You're like one of us!" I said honestly.

Blaine chuckled. "Let's wait and see what you're dad thinks, hmm?"

"Fine" I said and settled back in his arms.

We were silent for a moment before I broke it.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"You are going to school with me though, right?"

Blaine laughed. I love his laugh. "Yes, I most certainly am."

"Good."

Suddenly, school didn't seem so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

_Five Years Later_

I walked into the small living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in my hands. I stepped over a pillow that had somehow gotten itself across the room and on the floor. Careful not to spill any, I set down the two mugs on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Then I smiled and sat down in Blaine's lap. Blaine naturally wrapped his arms around my thin frame. I put one arm around Blaine's shoulders and the other on his chest.

Blaine smiled at me. "Thank you" he said, referring to his mug of hot chocolate that had four white marshmallows floating in it.

My response was slow because I was deep in thought. Today was a special day and seeing Blaine only made me think about it. "Huh? Oh, you're welcome."

Blaine snickered. "What are you thinking about?"

I blushed a bit. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um..." Blaine paled a bit. "No. But before you get mad, I could have sworn the anniversary of the day we met was last month because we went out to dinner. Please don't hit me." He cowered, expecting me to get mad. Well, not mad. More annoyed. When I am passionate about something and no one notices or comments, I tend to get a bit annoyed and need to vent. But I wasn't upset now.

I just laughed. "You're right. It was last month."

Blaine breathed a large sigh of relief. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Today is the anniversary of the day you turned Human and came back to me" I smiled and said quietly.

Blaine smiled at me with that adorable look of admiration. "Is it now?"

"Yes! I can't believe you forgot" I rolled his eyes and thumped my hand against Blaine's chest playfully.

"Sorry" Blaine said meekly. "But in my defense, I've only been human for five years."

"Yeah and sometimes you act like it too" I laughed. "But I'll be honest with you. I think today's anniversary was more important than the anniversary of the day we met."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, but when we first met, I was kinda scared of you. You knew all about me and said you had all these powers. I was kinda creeped out. But this day, five years ago exactly, it was special. I mean, the start of the day and up until after school was hard for me. I cried enough to fill up a bath tub. But once you came back, it became the best day ever. It was the day of a beautiful relationship. And the day that a crush became...more" I said to him. I knew that if I looked in his eyes, I'd start to tear up so I casually looked away and avoided eye contact.

Blaine smiled and hugged me against him. "I love you so much."

It's been five years and he's said that every day. And it never fails to stop my breath for a second each time. Honestly, I can't believe it. I was sure I'd grow old alone and be one of those freaky people who hoard cats.

"I love you too" I said, kissing his temple.

"Okay so let's celebrate. Make this our new anniversary" Blaine said. "Let's...go get ice cream."

I scoffed. "Getting fat isn't a celebration" I informed him.

Blaine laughed. "You're not fat."

"I never said I was. I just said I don't to become fat."

"One ice cream cone won't make you fat" Blaine said.

"Nah, I'm not hungry either. Anyways, I'm fine celebrating right here right now. In your arms, where I belong" I said but blushed. Sometimes I said the cheesiest things and I regretted it right away.

Blaine just grinned and tightened his grip around my waist. I leaned into the embrace. Some couples need to exotic vacations to be happy or lots of money. But look at us. We're on some old couch I found for a steal at some closing warehouse in our small New York apartment that we've had for two years. And I right now, I couldn't be happier or more in love.

"You haven't had any of your hot chocolate yet" I said quietly. Did he know?

"Yeah, but you're comfortable" Blaine smiled up at me.

"It'll get cold" I said.

"Oh, well, I can re-heat it" Blaine shrugged. I was beginning to panic. Maybe he knew.

I decided to play it cool and try and set an example. So I reached down and took my mug and sipped it.

"Yum" I smiled.

Blaine laughed. "Nice mustache. Really suits you. And it sorta matches your hair, too."

I froze. One thing I hate is people staring at an imperfection I have. This was an imperfection. I gasped and used one hand to cover the hot chocolate mustache. I looked around the messy apartment for a box of tissues. Blaine laughed and pulled my hand away.

"Don't worry, I got this" he said and licked my mustache away.

"Ew, Blaine, that's gross" I giggled.

"It tasted good" Blaine grinned. "I want more, actually." He reached down and grabbed his mug, careful not to spill any. I watched him sip it. Just a small sip. I guess it was cool enough for him to gulp it down because I watched him do just that. I was so nervous. Then, just as I had planned it out, he reached the bottom. He had drained the cup and peered in it. He did a double take. I smiled to myself. I had planned this for months. It took some effort like figuring out which hand Blaine uses to hold a mug so it'd be right side up.

"Kurt?" He asked me slowly. "Why does it say 'Marry Me' in here?"

He pulled his eyes away from the bottom of the cup and stared into mine. I gave him a half smile.

"That's because..." I began slowly. I took the mug from Blaine's hands and set it on the table so I could properly hold both of his hands. "Blaine, I love you. And I just couldn't wait any longer to do this. I love you and I have since we met. Well, actually, as we just discussed, not right away because you were kinda creepy then. But I totally thought you were cute. Anyways, the point is that you've been there for me each and every day and I can't thank you enough. You make me so happy and I don't know what I'd do without you. I know we've only known each other for five years, which by the way, has felt like five minutes, and I know we're still young, but I have never been so sure about anything in my life." I reached down my shirt and pulled up a thing gold chain. On the end of the chain was a ring. I unclipped it from around my neck and held the ring up. "So, Blaine, will you marry me?" I held my breath as I waited for an answer. Everything I said was true. Blaine was my whole life and I didn't want it to end. I loved him and wanted to spend my life with him.

Blaine looked at me. Then at the ring. Then at me. Then at the ring. I was getting nervous. Then Blaine cupped his hands around my face and kissed me.

"Kurt, you're adorable. Of course I'll marry you" Blaine whispered. I smiled. Yes!

I slipped the ring on Blaine's finger. "I love you" I smiled at him.

"I love you more" Blaine said, looking at the ring then back at me. I was engaged now. Woah! That was a hard one to digest. It was all so crazy. But good crazy.

Blaine kissed me again and hugged me tightly. "Now I have a question for you. Why did you keep the ring on a chain around your neck?"

I blushed. "I've had the ring for a while now. Like two months. And I wanted to carry it around just in case I wanted a spur-of-the-moment proposal. I was gonna keep it in the box, but it was too noticeable in the tight clothing I wear. So I put it on a chain so you couldn't see it" I explained.

Blaine laughed and tapped my nose with his finger. "Very smart."

I laughed and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said you'd save me?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, you did. You saved me from loneliness, sadness, heartbreak and the jocks who bullied me" I said. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled his gorgeous smile. "I'll always be here for you. I'll always save you."

And that he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, that was the last chapter. I know the ending wasn't that amazing, but I think it was cute. Anyways, thanks to all my readers. I love you and I had so much fun writing this so I hope you liked it. :)**

**If you love Glee, go to**

** .com**


End file.
